


Decisions

by strawberryklance



Series: Family [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: How Keith and Lance originally decided to adopt Sam & how they told her.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> so here's some background! there's one mention of abuse but nothing graphic or detailed!

“She reminds me so much of myself,” Keith says, curled up against his husband on the couch. “Lonely, scared, lost…I want to make her feel loved. She deserves that.”

Lance sighs, his arms tightening around Keith. Keith knows that their initial plan was to adopt a small child, not an eleven-year-old, but seeing Sam at the orphanage really opened his eyes. When he, an angry, scared kid, was being passed around foster homes and institutions, no one had wanted him. He hadn’t had friends and the adults had told the little kids to stay away from him. Having seen Sam twice now, he can definitely recognize the same loneliness and hopelessness in her that he had experienced. He had gotten lucky when the Shiroganes had adopted him at the age of thirteen, but she might not get that lucky without him and Lance. They could be that for her, give her the kind of love and care that had changed the course of Keith’s life and growth when the Shiroganes had adopted him.

“You know I’m already a goner for her,” Lance mumbles against Keith’s hair. “And I want to help. I just...If we’re going to help her I want to do it properly. I don’t know how to raise an abused child who probably doesn’t trust so quickly and needs special care. And I don’t trust those workers to know what’s best for her either.”

“We could read up on it,” Keith says. “I have a fair idea of how she’s feeling and what she might need so that’s a good base. We can visit her regularly and get to know her. I’m sure there’s lots of resources for this.”

“You’re so smart.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles, softly kissing Lance’s jaw.

“We have to do tons of research.”

“Exactly. And we have to talk to a lot of people and do a lot of paperwork.”

“We also need to make sure that she feels comfortable coming with us and that she likes us,” Lance says.

It’s silent for a moment before Keith speaks up again. “So we’re really doing this? You want to?” He pulls back to look at Lance in the eye.

Lance has a small smile on his lips when he stares back. “Yeah. I think we are.”

Keith kisses him, although it’s difficult when they’re both smiling so wide. “We’re having a kid,” he says breathlessly. “We’re going to have a daughter.”

“We are,” Lance says, dazed. He leans forward to kiss his husband again. “We’re really going to be parents, Keith.”

Keith is grinning with his nose pressed against Lance’s, heart fluttering in excitement at the thought. It’s not what they had  planned, but it feels so right. It feels perfect.

“We’re going to do everything we can to make her happy, right?” he whispers.

“Of course,” Lance says. “And we need to set up the guest room, it’s a mess.”

“Yeah. We’ll need to get a new desk,” Keith says. “The bed should be okay.”

“She’ll need a bigger closet, that thing is really small,” Lance continues. “We might have to take everything out and clean the room and then set everything up differently so she can fit new stuff in there.”

“An armchair would be nice?” Keith suggests.

“That’s a good idea! Or maybe a couch, I was always jealous of my friends who had couches in their rooms. It’s really good for when her friends come over.”

“Okay, a couch. We’ll look at those with her so she can pick one. And we have to get curtains for the window.”

“Maybe blinds? They’re more simple.”

“Right. The upstairs bathroom counter needs to be sorted out or otherwise she can’t fit any of her stuff in there.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Lance says. “She will need a laptop.”

“I have an old one but I think we should just get her one that’s brand new.”

“Yes. And a good phone.”

“Yeah, she probably has a really scrappy one.”

“Got it. We have to tell my parents and our friends that we’re adopting an eleven-year-old.”

“Good idea,” Keith says.

“And --”

“We should be writing all this down.”

“Damn it! We should. Let me get a pen and paper…”

\---

“You guys are back,” Sam says with wide eyes when Keith walks into the common area.

Keith smiles, sitting opposite her on the table. Two kids are drawing beside her, talking quietly to each other.

“Where’s Lance?” Sam asks.

“He’s talking to one of the workers,” Keith says. “We did some talking…”

Sam doesn’t want to get her hopes up, but her heart jumps into her throat. Keith looks so happy and he’s looking at her with a knowing smile and it’s too much to handle. It can’t possibly be…

“We want to adopt you,” he says. “Would that be okay?”

She doesn’t know how to react. Her eyes start watering without any tears actually falling out, her mouth dries and she might be shaking a little bit. She’s afraid, but she’s also hopeful for the first time in years. This could be it.

“You -- really?”

“Yeah, really,” Keith says. “You want us to?”

“Yes!” she says, still in shock. It doesn’t feel real.

He smiles even wider. “Good. We figured that since it’s not too long until summer holidays and we still have stuff to get done, we could take you home around June so you can finish your school year and we can get everything ready for you. You mind switching schools? There’s one closer to us so we thought you could go there, but if you want to stay at your current school that’s okay too.”

“I’ll switch, that’s fine,” Sam says, still in shock. It’s all happening so fast.

“We’ll visit you regularly,” Keith says. “So we can get to know each other.”

“Okay.”

“And we have to go through some things to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Okay.”

“And --”

“Babe, stop overwhelming her with your lists!” Lance’s voice sounds from the doorway. Sam turns to look at him.

“Hey, Lance,” she says.

“You hear the good news?” Lance asks, grinning as he comes up behind Keith and places his hands on his shoulders. “You want us to adopt you, right?”

“Yeah,” she says shyly.

“Awesome! We would love to stay and talk, but Keith has a meeting with his editor and I have work, so we have to leave. So, you just process this whole thing, and we’ll see each other soon!”

“We’re coming next week,” Keith says.

Sam is smiling before she realizes it. “Okay. That’s...cool.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Keith says, and Sam knows that he truly understands. He’s not only sympathizing with her, he _knows_. “We want to make it as easy as possible for you. So if you want to talk about anything at all, let us know.”

Lance digs something out of his pocket - a piece of paper - and hands it to Sam across the table. “Here’s both of our numbers. I work from eight to four from monday to friday, but I have around twenty to thirty minutes to talk at around twelve P.M.. You can always text me though.”

“I’m usually home,” Keith says.  

“Yeah! So call us or text us if you ever need to talk.”

Sam looks at the small piece of paper between her fingers, staring at the numbers as if they could disappear at any moment. “Thank you,” she says quietly.

She walks with them to the door and smiles when Lance squeezes her shoulder gently. She watches them from the window as they walk to their car, talking and smiling, and brings a hand to the shoulder that Lance touched. She can still feel the warmth of it. She doesn’t want it to ever fade.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3  
> i'm glad you guys are liking this series!! im not so happy with this one but i hope it's okay anyway
> 
> the parts of this series won't all be in chronological order btw, i'll just write random parts of their life as i come up with them, and some of them might be background stories. i'll always let you know when it takes place though!  
> i might do one about keith and lance's relationship at some point tbh


End file.
